Merry Punkmas!
by rescuezelda
Summary: Christmas themed oneshot about the first Christmas Punk and AJ share together :)


**Merry Punkmas Oneshot - A Christmas Special**

AJ lay next to Punk in the double bed at the back of the tour bus waiting for the clock to hit 10am. He'd told her the night before that would be a reasonable time for her to be awake; she was so excited she'd been laying there since the clock had struck 6. This would be the first Christmas Punk and she had spent together and she was majorly excited.

Punk knew AJ was like a child on Christmas, she got very excited so when she jumped up and down on the bed as soon as the time was 10 o'clock he knew to expect it. She jumped on top of him smiling and laughing wearing a Santa hat. Punk just laughed and pushed her over to lay back down beside him.

"Get up Punk, it's Christmas! Merry Christmas!" AJ proclaimed excitedly.

Punk dragged himself out of bed and put a t-shirt on. He was already in sweats so he didn't need to change, they weren't expecting anyone. AJ clambered out beside him in her PJ's. She quickly grabbed her clothes she'd laid out the night before and ran to the bathroom to change. As she disappeared, Punk went to the top cupboard in the bedroom and pulled out a bag full of presents he'd got her. He hoped he'd got everything he knew she wanted, as he'd had some shopping assistance from her bff Kaitlyn.

AJ skipped out of the bathroom, dressed in one of Punk's 'I dig crazy chicks' t-shirts and her skinnies. She skipped over to him and leaped into his arms, luckily he caught her. She squeezed him tightly before jumping down and grabbing his wrist. "C'mon, it's time to open your presents!"

She dragged him out to the main lounge on the bus, where they had managed to squeeze a medium sized Christmas Tree in the gap under tv on the wall. AJ had gone and bought some multi-coloured lights to fix around the top of the bus, where the ceiling met the walls. The room looked surprisingly cosy and very Christmas-sy. Under the tree, in silver wrapping paper were six presents AJ had managed to wrap without Punk being around. She had worked hard to find out what he wanted so she wouldn't buy him the wrong things.

"Give me a second, I've gotta go get something." Punk left the room to go back and collect the bag he had filled with AJ's gifts. He walked to his side of the bed and grabbed the bag, leaving the untidy room behind him. When he got back to the lounge AJ was sitting cross legged on the sofa, holding a small parcel in her hands, waiting eagerly for him to sit down ready to unwrap it. She was wearing her pink fuzzy slippers he had got her for her birthday.

Punk sat down close to her, but making sure he was opposite so he could watch her unwrap her gifts. He pulled a fairly small one out of the bag and held it in his hands, "Ready to exchange?"

AJ nodded and handed the present to Punk, taking one back from him. "You can go first!" AJ said, a huge smile across her face. Punk didn't need telling again. He began to tear the paper quickly to get to the present inside. As he got closer to the middle he noticed a yellow and black symbol, and that the present was round shaped. He removed the final bits of paper, holding in his hands a Batman mug. Punk was actually delighted that AJ had seen it and thought of him. He admired it then put it down, going in to hug her.

"Thanks AJ, I love it!" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yay! I thought you might!" She replied happily.

As Punk pulled away he watched as she began to hold her own present in her hands again. She took her time to run her fingers along the edges, tugging gently at any gaps in the paper.

"Oh come on! Just rip into it already!" Punk exclaimed laughing at her delicacy.

AJ looked up at him and giggled a little. She began to pull around the edge, making a small gap. From there she began to tear away the gold paper. It had little sparkly snowflakes on it which made her feel warm inside. She eventually cleared all of the paper away, revealing a scarf. It was black and it had little cute pink skull and crossbones all over it. AJ's eyes lit up.

"Punk I love it!" She shouted. She launched herself across the sofa and onto him, kissing him on the cheek. She then moved back to her place and wrapped it around her neck, pulling silly poses at him.

"Beautiful!" He said. She laughed and adjusted it to how she would normally wear it.

They spent the next 15 minutes unwrapping the gifts they had got each other. AJ bought Punk a selection of comics she knew he didn't have, the rare ones, a pack of wrist tape for a laugh, a new Zombie video game, a pair of funky socks since she insisted he needed new ones as well as a can of pepsi, also a joke. Punk managed to get AJ 5 presents, including the scarf, a Pikachu bag, and two CD's by bands he knew she liked. He had one final thing to give her however, the most special gift of all.

"AJ, I've got you one more thing, but I'm not sure you will like it. I mean, if you don't I can take it back and change it, but whatever." Punk handed AJ a small box which she rattled, trying to identify what was inside. Punk held his breath as she went to open it, when there was a firm knock on the doors of the bus. AJ dropped the box in Punk's lap and went to open the door. There stood Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler in their scarves, holding two presents each. "Can we come in? It's freezing out here!" Kaitlyn asked.

They followed AJ into the lounge, much to Punk's surprise. He put the box down on the table nervously and got up to greet their guests. "Merry Christmas guys." He said as he hugged them both, it wasn't very enthusiastic, but then they knew Punk's favourite holiday was Halloween.

"We got you guys presents!" Ziggler said smiling. He handed AJ and Punk both a package, as did Kaitlyn.

"I hope you like them because we weren't really sure what to get you when you have each other." Kaitlyn winked.

AJ giggled and pulled out two gifts from behind the small travel sized sofa. "Here, we got you both something too!" She handed both Kaitlyn and Ziggler a present to their delight. AJ was happy to have them both here, more to join in the fun!

Ziggler got Punk a multi pack of Pepsi cans, and Kaitlyn bought him a 'Ramones' t-shirt. He loved both gifts and thanked them endlessly. AJ received a photo frame from Kaitlyn, with a picture of them both inside and Ziggler got her a bracelet with all different candy shaped charms on it.

AJ was enjoying herself in the company of Ziggler and Kaitlyn, making everyone hot chocolate, whilst Punk bit at his lip nervously, waiting for AJ to realise she had to open his final present. It made him more nervous that now Kaitlyn and Ziggler would see her open it, and he couldn't deal with too much excitement at once.

AJ took her phone and left the lounge to go somewhere where she could get some privacy to call her family to wish them a Merry Christmas. Punk received a call from a festive Kofi, explaining he was stuck in difficult traffic but would be around later. He sat chatting with Kaitlyn and Dolph, waiting for AJ to return to the room. She skipped in and sat herself down close to Punk, nestling up beside him. He put his arms around her, holding her in close and keeping her warm. The four of them sat around chatting and watching wrestling re-runs for the next few hours before Kofi turned up with food. He was planning on cooking a Christmas meal for everyone.

"Hey man, Merry Christmas!" He said as Punk greeted him at the door.

"I sure hope you have food Kofi, I'm starving!" Punk said with a cheeky look on his face.

"Of course dude, did you give AJ the gift yet?" Kofi asked

"Nah, she's been a bit busy, I think I'll wait until later."

Kofi began to cook the meal whilst the others managed to set up enough places around the small table they set up. It was ready about a half hour later and they all sat down to eat the roast dinner Kofi had prepared. There was chicken, potatoes, gravy and vegetables, cooked to perfection.

"Cheers guys!" Kofi exclaimed, lifting his glass.

"Cheers!" They all repeated in unison, banging their glasses together. Punk fumbled with the box he had now put in his pocket for safe keeping, after the meal he'd get AJ on her own to give it to her.

* * *

After they had all eaten Kofi's home cooked meal, they never thought another ounce of food would fit inside them. Punk left them all to chill out on the sofa's as he begged AJ to come outside with him. She wrapped up in the new scarf he bought her and followed him out into the cold atmosphere. Punk stood with her at the edge of their parking lot, looking over and down into the city below. It was really cold out, so he wanted to make this as quick as possible, but still keep it romantic. He pulled out the little box from his pocket and held it in his hands.

"AJ, Merry Christmas." He pulled her hand up and placed the box firmly in her palm. He watched her as she took her other hand out of her pocket and opened the box, revealing a small diamond ring. It glistened in the light and looked very expensive. It was clearly a sign of how Punk felt about her. As she looked up at him, tears of happiness in her eyes, the first snowflakes fell from the sky, landing on their heads.

"Punk, I love it! I love you!" She said, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. There were more snowflakes now, and both Punk and AJ could see their breath appear as they spoke. Punk took AJ in his arms and held her in close, keeping her warm.

"April Jeanette, I love you." He said, pushing his lips against hers.

They stood there in each other's arms, letting the snow fall down around them. It was the perfect scene, with the background of a city they stood before. AJ took the ring out of the box and it fitted perfectly on her second finger. She thought it was right to wear it there as it wasn't an engagement ring, just a sign of love. She smiled down at it, showing it to Punk before getting on her tiptoes and kissing him again. They stood in the cold for a while longer, letting their mouths move in sync.

"Aren't they just perfect together?" Kaitlyn said, smiling at the two of them.

"Yeah, she really is right for him," Ziggler said, watching them show their signs of affection.

"C'mon guys, we're being a bit creepy, let's leave them to it." Kofi said, pulling the others away from the window.

Punk eventually pulled away from AJ's mouth, as he heard someone calling out to him. Both him and AJ turned their heads at the same time, still wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Punk? AJ? What did I miss?" Called out Layla. She stood in the snow, wrapped up in her big white coat holding two bags filled with presents. Punk laughed and so did AJ, what a wonderful Christmas this was turning out to be.

* * *

**Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas! xo**

**Hope you enjoyed this little oneshot, I know it wasn't very good but depending on the reviews this one gets I might do one for New Year!**


End file.
